Expose and Taint II
by Eydisie
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, & Reader - A few weeks have passed after a certain incident occurred back in the bathrooms of the street court. So, this is the continuation of the adventure.


Oh hi, long time no post.

I must apologize for my hiatus status and MY LATE UPDATES OF REQUESTS. I owe an apology towards the lovely Dea. I promised to have this up months (a lot of months) ago but I did not. My start of summer has been busy? No idea why. I sincerely apologize for the late publish. Pardon me if I didn't portray Kuroko's personality right. I imagined him to be manipulative and mean aha. Once again, sorry! Oh and ahaha.. This is my first time writing a foursome and uh. Yeah so if this doesn't end up well I'm soo sorry. Anyway there are many more requests on the way so expect a lot of smutty goodness! (and multiple apologies)

Oh and Dea (+ readers), this is going to be a two-shot chapter sort of thing and I will upload the second chapter/continuation after I've finished the other requests. I don't wanna keep them waiting because you all have waited long enough ;_; Meanwhile, I'll leave you guys hanging.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, just the story.

* * *

"OH MY GOD."

Kagami's thundering voice boomed through his house as you, Kuroko, and Aomine flinched upon entering. The fact that he sputtered that phrase in English got you giggling. His sharp gaze was fixated on his test paper. Judging from his shocked reaction, you concluded that he failed his test.

"I GOT A THIRTY IN MATH."

Of course, the low number was expected. But someone (who was as dumb as Kagami) was impressed. With bulging eyes, Aomine shot forward and snatched his sheet.

"Holy shit, that's genius! I only got 12 on my test! How'd you do it?"

"You just have to think of it as a basketball match. You have to beat the problems!"

"That makes life easier! Next time, I'll enter the zone!"

"Good idea, I'll do that too. Let's beat tomorrow's test!"

That was Ahomine and Bakagami in a nutshell. Hearing the two converse like this either made you want to cry or laugh - they took idiocy to a whole 'nother level. You take a seat on the floor, joining Kuroko. Aomine and Kagami follow after. As they high-fived, you watched in awe of how the both of them actually think they would receive high grades by entering the zone. You glance at Kuroko, and as usual, he doesn't seem very surprised. Then again, he's probably seen situations like this countless times. He returns your gaze, lazily smiles, and proceeds to unpack studying materials from his bag. You mimic his actions. You pause midway for a second. Just a few weeks before, Kuroko said some interesting things, but it went unannounced. You force yourself to fluctuate your thoughts; to block the dissatisfaction you have. It was unbelievable that you were expecting something to happen. You continue to lay out textbooks and practice books on the table.

If you were honest however, the purpose of you joining Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine was not to study. Your grades weren't suffering. You've studied your ass off enough where hearing the word itself made you cringe. To be put bluntly, you wanted to have sex with them. You're not exactly addicted to doing it, you just lusted after the experience. Not only that, you needed a break from all these letters, numbers, formulas, etc.

Your eyes linger between the boys. Kuroko captures your orbs once again. Startled, you casually smile. He does too, but the expression feels different. Browsing deeper into his eyes, you see sprinkles of hinted desire. It feels as if he's undressing you slowly, engrossed in what he plans to do to your body. You've never seen Kuroko like this. You might as well capture this moment because fuck, he looks so hot. But unfortunately, everything abruptly ended when he tore his gaze off yours.

"Kagami-kun, where's the bathroom?" Kuroko asks.

"If you go in that hallway," Kagami pointed towards the end of the living room, "it's gonna be the second door on your right.

Before Kuroko went on his feet, his cerulean eyes met yours for a quick second. The corners of his mouth tugged to form a smile, the kind that he gave you back in the classroom. That's all it took for one signal. You waited for a moment to pass by. "Actually, Kagami, I need to use the bathroom too. Can I use the one in your bedroom?"

"Uh sure. My room's right in the middle of that same hallway." Kagami said. You stand up, legs feeling wobbly because you don't know what kind of things Kuroko's capable of. Just as you turn into the hallway, you get grabbed hastily. Kuroko closes the wooden door with a soft thump.

"I thought you weren't going to understand my gesture." Kuroko whispers softly against your ear. His body has yours pinned against the door with his forearms placed beside your head. You raise a brow. "How come? I think it was obvious."

"You can be stupid sometimes." You glare and roll your eyes. "Way to kill the mood." Kuroko smiles, and leans in.

The kiss starts out gentle; like Kuroko is testing the way you feel on his lips. It is a reflection of his personality, the serenity of his behavior and the patience he contains. You sigh as his kiss then trails down to your jawline, neck, and down to your collarbone. He halts, and gets on his knees in front of you. Kuroko reaches inside your skirt to remove your panties, hooking your leg over his shoulder once the garment is removed. With the disappointed stare Kuroko has on his face, you suddenly feel anxiously embarrassed. "Not expecting something?"

"I wanted you to be more turned on than what I see." He mutters. You snort at his response. "Is that what you're worried about? Because I'm pretty turned on from just that kiss." You swear you saw Kuroko's lips almost twitch up into a smile. You feel his hot breath veil over your core, and once his tongue darts out to taste, you melt into a shuddering mess. The frailty of his tongue makes you tense, because it isn't rough, but it isn't soft either. It is more like you are his favorite shake from Maji Burger and he is savouring your taste.

"Oh… g-god.." You groan out, legs losing strength as his tongue enters your wetness. You were sure that you're going to sink down to the ground, but it's incredible that Kuroko has you glued onto the door. You wonder where Kuroko's strength came from. And all those wonders crumbled when his teeth sank into your clit, stimulating a bigger desire inside you. All the while, the volume of your voice rapidly increased.

The two idiots weren't actually studying. Instead, they were rambling on about basketball, shoes, or what kind of training regimen they were participating in. Their conversation was put to a stop after a hint of what you and Kuroko were doing in the bathroom was clearly heard. Kagami's head flinched up towards the hallway. "Aomine-"

"They sure can't keep it down in there." Aomine snickered.

"Never knew Kuroko had it in him." Kagami's eyebrows twisted up.

"Wanna go crash the party?"

It was hopeless. Your legs were trembling, you couldn't keep your voice down, and Kuroko was nowhere near finishing. His fingers had joined his mouth, pumping and curling inside you. "Kuroko! I'm- I'm gonna..!" Your warning to Kuroko invoked him to finger you faster and nibble on your clit harder. You immediately tightened around his fingers and Kuroko replaced them with his mouth, spilling your release into it as he watched you quake and desperately hold onto his head for support.

You were about to sigh in relief when your recovery time was cut short after the door slammed

open.

"Hey!" You glare at the two boys behind you. You and Kuroko toppled over, with him on his back and your womanhood right on top of his face.

"Whoa, you were sitting on him, [Name]? That's pretty kinky." Aomine raised his eyebrows in pure amusement. Despite the perverted things he's done to you before, Kagami _actually_ blushed at the word and looked off somewhere else. Your glare transferred to Kuroko.

"You didn't lock the door?!" You stay in your position, secretly enjoying the way Kuroko makes you feel superior, having sit upon his face. He blinks at you and then shrugs off the question. You are heaved up into the air by strong arms. Turning your head over your shoulder, blue hair comes in sight.

A devilish smirk is carved on his face. "I think it's time to start the real fun."


End file.
